This invention generally relates to reclosable bags having features that provide evidence of tampering. In particular, the invention relates to reclosable bags having a hood that shrouds or covers the zipper and must be breached in order to access the zipper.
Reclosable bags are finding ever-growing acceptance as primary packaging, particularly as packaging for foodstuffs such as cereal, fresh fruit and vegetables, cold cuts, snacks and the like. Such bags provide the consumer with the ability to readily store, in a closed, if not sealed, package any unused portion of the packaged product even after the package is initially opened.
Reclosable bags comprise a receptacle having a mouth with a plastic zipper for opening and closing. Typically, a zipper for a reclosable bag includes a pair of interlockable profiled closure strips that are joined at opposite ends of the bag mouth. The profiles of interlockable plastic zipper strips can take on various configurations, e.g. interlocking rib and groove elements having so-called male and female profiles, interlocking alternating hook-shaped closure elements, etc.
Various additions to reclosable bags have been made to provide tamper-evident seals or indicators that will reveal when the bag has been opened or otherwise tampered with prior to purchase by the consumer. It is known to provide a reclosable package construction that is designed to undergo some permanent change in the package appearance when the package is opened for the first time. For example, it is known to provide a reclosable package with a tamper-evident, non-reclosable peel seal that gives a positive indication of having been broken when a package is first opened. It is also known to shroud the zipper inside an enclosed header on the top of the bag. Another type of tamper-evident feature is the provision of a membrane on the product side of the zipper that partitions the interior volume in an airtight manner.
In the formation of reclosable plastic bags when the bags are used for foodstuffs and like material, it is advantageous to have the bags supplied with a tamper-evident seal which not only protects the contents from the ingress of foreign materials and contamination, but also shows if inadvertent or intentional opening has occurred prior to the bag and its contents being in the possession of the buyer. Such a protective seal if formed continuous externally of the reclosable seal rather than internally, can additionally protect the reclosable zipper elements from dust and dirt and other contaminants with a permanent protective seal located outwardly of the reclosable seal, moisture and other foreign elements cannot enter the bag and the purchaser can see that he is obtaining a previously unopened and unused bag where the contents are fully protected. This conveys a feeling of safety and comfort to the purchaser who may be concerned about someone criminally obtaining access to the bag and placing dangerous contaminants into the contents.
There is a continuing need for new designs for reclosable bags with tamper-evident features for hermetic and non-hermetic packages that can be manufactured at low cost.